The man who sold the world
by Manhattan'sRoom
Summary: Olvidar la magia y todo lo que concierne a ella no es tan fácil como Sirius cree. Antes de salir de Azkaban y de ser consumido por su propio destino, su vida había sido tomada por las fuerzas oscuras, obligándolo a abandonar todo lo que alguna vez quiso. La vida es más complicada si tu pasado te persigue para recordártelo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen en su totalidad a J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente nuestra.

* * *

Olvidar la magia y todo lo que concierne a ella no es tan fácil como Sirius cree. Antes de salir de Azkaban y de ser consumido por su propio destino, su vida había sido tomada por las fuerzas oscuras, obligándolo a abandonar todo lo que alguna vez quiso. La vida es más complicada si tu pasado te persigue para recordártelo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_-Sus pupilas contaban historias para no dormir-_

Abrió la nevera, y con ojos somñolientos recorrió el contenido. Dos veces le bastaron para cerrarla de nuevo y encaminarse a su habitación. Apenas alcanzaba a doblar la esquina cuando uno de esos horribles mareos lo hizo apoyarse en la pared.

Bufó.

Se quedó allí parado durante un buen rato, mientras intentaba recordar el camino de vuelta, empezaba a tener frío, y el pasillo del hotel no era un lugar precisamente apetecible para echar una cabezadita. Al final, se resignó a vagar sin rumbo fijo por los que parecían interminables corredores de aquel sexto piso, maldiciendo la marihuana y la falta de sueño.

Sus gilipolleces desaparecieron de repente cuando, al llegar a la puerta de los baños, escuchó voces discutiendo, y, sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió quedarse y escuchar.

- ¿Por qué coño tuviste que hacerlo pedazo de inútil? -Susurró la primera voz con un deje de impaciencia filtrándose en sus palabras- ¿No ves lo que ahora supone esto?

Un sonido quejumbroso procedente del receptor y un suave llanto provocaron que el primero se lograra calmar un tanto. En la oscuridad se vislumbró la tenue luz de una colilla al ser consumida con evidente rapidez, presa de los nervios.

- Sé porque lo hiciste Jane, pero sabes que él no te conviene -La reprendió de nuevo- ¡Mira como estás! Es la tercera vez que te engaña y sigues. No me importaría si esto no afectara al negocio, pero cada vez me es más difícil confiar en ti.

- Por favor -Rogó la mujer con llanto roto- No volverá a suceder, se lo juro.

- Se me está acabando la paciencia, y he tenido demasiada respecto a ti, aunque...

El cambio operado en la voz del que parecía el jefe hizo que los todos los sentidos del indevido oyente se alterasen. Lo peor de todo era el no saber si toda la mierda que tomara era la que le hacía sentir aquella sensación de peligro. De angustia.

El sollozo procedente de Jane al ser forzada contra la pared confirmó todas sus sospechas. Nunca había sido un hombre leal, ni siquiera se consideraba buena persona, pero el hecho de ver sufrir a una mujer lo hacía caer en los instintos más básicos del ser humano. Todo su odio se hizo patente, impulsado por la agresividad que le provocaban aquellas substancias

El mareo seguía allí, molestando un poco menos, pero lo suficiente como para obligarlo a ir con cuidado; los gemidos de angustia y depravado placer se entremezclaban con una facilidad espeluznante, mientras él buscaba una manera de intervenir en aquello y salir airado.

Nunca llegaría el día en el que adivinara qué le pasó por la cabeza en el momento de sacarse su mocasín izquierdo, asomarse al marco de la puerta, y, con la máxima fuerza de sus brazos entumecidos, lanzárselo al hombre trajeado que le daba la espalda justo en la puerta de uno de los escusados.

Los momentos siguientes los recordaría borrosos y bastante lejanos; una mujer de rojo, con el vestido por la cintura y el rímel corrido hasta la barbilla pasó por su lado dándole las gracias, mientras que él se afanaba en escapar antes de ser visto por el cabronazo insensible al que acababa de "apalear".

Al dia siguiente, después de carreras borrosas por pasillos idénticos, se despertaría sobre uno de los sofás del recibidor, con una manta y un café caliente sobre la mesa.

Mientras se erguía, ignorando, con esa indiferencia que trae la costumbre, las rutinarias preguntas que aparecen cuando te despiertas en una casa ajena, por poner un ejemplo, y por recordar, no recuerdas ni quién eras ayer. La vio salir a las calles de un neblinoso y frío Londres, con el mismo vestido rojo, y la misma súplica en la mirada.

Acomodándose en su sillón, la compadeció en silencio, no por la situación en la que parecía estar perdida, más bien por su falta de sangre en el cuerpo, y se tomó el café tranquilamente, orgulloso de su violento carácter, hasta que el recepcionista lo largó a patadas.

Imágenes borrosas se mezclaban entre los difusos recuerdos de la noche anterior, donde el frío y aquella clara sensación de angustia habían dado paso a su salvación, rodeado por aquellas tres paredes del lúgubre callejón, cuando todos sus problemas se diluyeron entre aquel regusto de alcohol y hierba fresca.

Los siguientes momentos le llegaban borrosos, nada claros, la única sensación coherente era la excitación y la posterior necesidad de buscar algún mal antro donde guarecerse. Lo último que recordaba era el encuentro con aquella extraña mujer y la libertad y el deseo que sintió al desahogarse con aquel individuo, sin llegar a poner su vida a juego, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que esas substancias podían llegar a provocarle.

Escupió en el suelo como cada día que el sol hacía su aparición por el horizonte, la misma rutina, la misma mierda de siempre. Todo su dolor quedaba arropado por aquella falsa sensación de convencimiento de creer que en el momento que él quisiera podría dejar toda aquella vida, si se le podía poner ese apelativo.

Aquel ir y venir descontrolado, rodeado de pecadores y gente de mala reputación de la cual él ya formaba parte, aunque seguía creyendo que era algo paralelo, algo efímero. Él nunca caería en eso, le había dicho a un buen amigo del cual ya ni recordaba su nombre. Hacía cuanto ¿Meses? Quizá años, no lo recordaba.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las desiertas calles del mediodía, buscando todo y no encontrando nada en aquella existencia vacía y sin sentido. La única imagen que le venía a la mente era la de una mujer, aquella desdichada a la que había defendido vilmente. No sabía la razón, pero necesitaba volverla a ver, rehuir de su vida encontrando una razón por la cual poder aferrarse a ella, el último motivo para seguir viviendo, algo que no fuera las sensaciones provocadas por la droga.

Pasó la tarde por Camden, disfrutando de la gente y molestando a los turistas. Robó comida en algunos puestos, y, luego de conseguir un periódico, eligió un banco algo escondido para comer con tranquilidad. Buceó, como siempre, titular a titular, buscando segundos sentidos que relacionar a su mundo, ese del que había renegado, pero en el que los suyos seguían luchando para sobrevivir.

Como siempre, nada interesante.

Enojado, tiro el diario y se lió un porro.

Y la tarde se le hizo corta.

Cuando se dio cuenta, volvía a recorrer las calles sin rumbo fijo, y con una pantalla de humo delante de los ojos.

Después de varios locales y whiskys, decidió volver al hotel. Justo cuando salía al frío amanecer, vio pasar de refilón una espalda trajeada y desconcertantemente familiar.

No se lo pensó un segundo, sacó un cigarro y fingió intentar encenderlo hasta que el tipo en cuestión estuvo lo bastante lejos como para seguirle con seguridad.

Terminó el pitillo con paciencia, y, a pesar de de jurar y perjurar que no volvería a repetirlo nunca, dejó que su cuerpo se metamorfoseara lentamente en la forma de un enorme perro negro. Luego de un liberador gruñido, un poco oxidado por el tiempo, el imponente animal bajó la calle lentamente. Ahora no necesitaba verlo, ya que podía rastrear a su objetivo mediante el olfato.

Lo que no había tenido en cuenta era de qué manera se vive el estado de ebriedad dentro del cuerpo de un animal.

Intentó concentrarse en su objetivo haciendo más esfuerzo en mantenerse en pie de lo que lo había hecho durante los últimos meses. No se colocara lo suficiente como para notarse tan mal, pero no contara con que su cuerpo animal no soportaría todo el tiempo que había llevado aquella insana vida.

El misterioso hombre zigzagueaba entre la maraña de gente con el rostro carente de expresión aunque la tensión acumulada era perceptible en cada uno de sus gestos. Parecía que procuraba pasar desapercibido ante cualquier ojo vigilante a pesar de que su túnica negra atraía las miradas de algunos turistas curiosos que intercambiaban susurros desconfiados. Todo él no presagiaba nada bueno, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta, aunque eses cualquieras hubieran sido muggles.

Algo que su mente reacia no era capaz de vislumbrar luchaba por salir a la luz. Había algo que se le escapaba, y por mucho que luchaba contra ello no conseguía concebirlo.

Su objetivo entro en uno de los muchos garitos desperdigados por la estrecha callejuela; sin pensárselo mucho, Sirius trotó unos metros detrás de él hasta que, milagrosamente consiguió colarse dentro. Un millar de olores nauseabundos golpearon su sensible sentido del olfato, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Entendiendo que en forma animal allí dentro no aguantaría mucho tiempo, desapareció bajo una mesa, para salir gateando después, intentando esquivar posibles pisotones.

Se sentó en el suelo, en una esquina relativamente recogida del resto del bar, y desde allí observo al dicho sujeto que ahora se apoyaba en la barra nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que debía mover la situación por sí mismo, (la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte, esa era tarea de Lupin), el rostro del misterioso hombre su iluminó. Al seguir su mirada, sintió una punzada de reconocimiento, que le hizo soltar un gritito agudo, del cual un imbécil soltó algún comentario que le hubiera ofendido bastante de no ser por lo que estaba viendo. Al mismosimo Severus Snape.

Un odio inesperado brotó desde su pecho al exterior en froma de bramido, provocando unos cuantos quejidos de temor y disgusto en las mesas circundantes. Snape... ¿Qué hacía _él _aquí? Bien sabía que desde muy pequeño odiaba tener cualquier contacto con los _sangres sucias _y menos con la gente que ni siquiera tenían algo de magia en su interior. La única opción restante era que estuviese buscando algo... o a alguien.

El mortífago que había perseguido se aproximó a hacia la otra punta del establecimiento con discreción, trayendo consigo lo que parecía una copa de whisky. Mirando hacia cada punto del bar y sin percatarse de la presencia del intruso, los dos hombres intercambiaron una serie de palabras que Sirius no pudo captar. El primero le entregó algo a su compañero de pelo grasiento que solo asintió antes de levantarse con precipitación, dirigiéndose de nuevo a las abarrotadas calles de Londres ante la atenta mirada de los comensales.

_Ese hombre no augura nada bueno, es peligroso -_Murmuraban_._ Sirius conocía esa sensación de abandono pero no era suficiente para que sintiera algo de clemencia.

Persiguió a su presa por el medio de la muchedumbre que se apartaba a su paso, intentando seguir el rastro de su inconfundible olor. Después de unos momentos la capa negra giró en una callejuela poco transitada donde desapareció por completo.

El animago forzó sus piernas al límite rezando porque no decidiera desaparecer. Después de tanto tiempo tenía un contacto con la magia, no lo quería, repudiaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con ella pero saber que podría matarlo y ayudar a sus amigos a... Para qué engañarse, se _moría _literalmente por acabar con él con sus propias manos.

Tuvo que obligar a sus extremidades a detenerse en un golpe seco. Una sensación de alerta le invadió el cuerpo advirtiéndole de que no todo era tan fácil como se lo había parecido en un principio, algo que olvidara durante tantos años entre la gente corriente.

Snape se encontraba parado en medio del callejón, de espaldas a él. Por mucho que no pudiera ver su rostro sabía de memoria cada una de sus facciones. El odio quemaba cada parte de su cuerpo, candente. No estaba en plena forma, ni siquiera sus facultades mentales eran las apropiadas pero las ganas de venganza eran mayores que la conciencia, que lo advertía que esto podía acabar mal.

Una última sombra de lógica consiguió que se callara la retahíla de insultos que ya tenía preparados, y sus pulmones soltaron el aire acumulado de un grito lentamente. Nada de eso logró, sin embargo, enfriar su cabeza, que construía y destruía mil escenarios posibles en cuestión de segundos. Segundos que tardó Snape en darse la vuelta. Y segundos que tardó el pobre Sirius en llegar a la desesperante conclusión, más bien revelación, de que no tenía cómo defenderse. Ni varita, ni moto, ni ganas. Maldijo las drogas mil veces mientras, casi por instinto, su cuerpo se encorvaba, y su mandíbula era deformada hasta transformarse en fauces.

Con la seguridad animal de no necesitar nada más que fuerza bruta, se abalanzó sobre un casi preparado Snape. Casi. Sus afilados dientes fueron a parar al antebrazo del mago, que con un gruñido sordo enarboló la varita y consiguió farfullar un hechizo.

Pero debió hacerlo mal, pues lo único que sintió Sirius fue un cosquilleo en las patas, seguido de un calambrazo recorriendo la columna vertebral. Apretó más las mandíbulas hasta saborear la sangre caliente brotando del brazo. Snape le agarró del morro e dio un movimiento brusco hacia la izquierda, hasta que Sirius fue a dar con sus huesos contra una pared de ladrillo.

Esta vez el hechizo sí salió bien. Un dolor atroz nació en su vientre y recorrió su cuerpo entero como si viajara por las mismísimas venas. Un dolor agudo y duro. Frío como el metal, que te atraviesa, te paraliza. Era incluso capaz de oírlo, dentro, muy dentro de sus oídos, un infernal instrumento, desconocido para él, clavaba afiladas notas en su cráneo. Sintió náuseas.

Snape, sumido en un mutismo casi irreal observaba a la pobre criatura desde lo alto de su estatura. Con los profundos ojos negros clavados en la oscuridad de los del animal, que farfullaba, escupiendo espuma , a sus pies. Un brillo de placer destilaba de sus pupilas.

Sirius supo que iba a morir. A manos de Quejicus. Una risa sorda brotó de su garganta al recordar ese nombre. ¿De verdad que el asombroso cerebro de James no era capaz de salir con algo más ocurrente? Como Snivelus o Follonerus, ¿Nadie coge la ironía sutil en Follonerus?

La imagen de James le vino a la cabeza, la última imagen que tenía de el, con la cara hecha un cristo, y el dolor de la traición en los ojos. Se habían peleado antes de que él decidiera abandonarlo todo. Se habían peleado en serio.

Y ahora él estaba allí a los pies de aquel asqueroso inútil.

Una oleada de ira le recorrió el cuerpo. Él era Sirius Black, y por sus malditos ancestros no iba a dejarse patear por una lagartija de semejante calaña.

Soltó un aullido sordo, que fue creciendo en el frío aire nocturno hasta convertirse en un ladrido sobrecogedor. Sin ser muy consciente de sí mismo, se lanzó otra vez encima del mortífago, mordiéndole la mano, y haciéndole soltar la varita, que cayó unos metros en la oscuridad.

Antes de que Snape se diera cuenta, estaba volando por el aire al grito de Expelliermus.

Sirius Black apareció en su campo de visión, despeinado, sucio, ojeroso y demacrado. Y mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba. Ya no tenía aquella vitalidad juvenil. Ahora era pura violencia demente. Esa fuerza de supervivencia que desarrolla quién ha vivido demasiado.

Le apuntó con su propia varita. Y gruñó Imperio.

Y todo se volvió rojo. Se le nubló la vista y se le taponaron los oídos. La risita maníaca de Black era un eco lejano.

Pero le había dado tiempo.

Un cráneo verde, con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca brillaba en el cielo.

Paulatinamente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero Black se había ido.

* * *

Aquí os dejo nuestra pequeña idea conjunta. Llevamos mucho tiempo queriéndolo publicar ya que le tenemos un especial cariño a esta historia pero nunca nos decidíamos a ello, bueno, eso y por la vagancia de mi querida compañera xD Dependemos de la acogida para saber si seguimos adelante! Hoy publicaré yo pero espero que **Isuei **se pase más por aquí, con su adorado 'humor sutil' xD

Me despido por ahora, un saludo! ;)

**Mt.**


End file.
